


The Fall

by EvaVerso



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaVerso/pseuds/EvaVerso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его жизнь стала кошмаром в ту ночь, когда погибли его родители. Пока в ней не появился Слэйд Уилсон, солдат-наемник. Он дал ему второй шанс и возможность отомстить убийце. Только закончился ли кошмар?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, в котором наставником Дика Грейсона после смерти его родителей является не Брюс Уэйн, а Слэйд Уилсон.   
> Возможно нелинейное повествование, ООС, элементы нон-кона и жестокости.   
> Саммари немного странное, да. ТоТ

Удар вышел смазанным.   
\- Сосредоточься.   
Дик выдохнул и крепче сжал посох. С него градом катился пот, мышцы болезненно ныли, но он постарался сконцентрироваться и снова атаковал.  
Слэйд без малейшего труда увернулся, и Дику пришлось отступить, отражая обрушившийся вихрь ударов. Дыхание сбилось, он едва не упал, за что заработал болезненный тычок под ребра.   
\- Ты слишком много думаешь о посторонних вещах, поэтому у тебя не хватает смелости убивать.   
Перед глазами снова вспыхнуло изображение человека, чья одежда была вывалена в грязи, а на лице запеклась кровь. Он умолял сохранить ему жизнь, ведь дома его ждала семья.   
Дик зарычал и бросился вперед, нападая со всей силы. В этот раз Слэйд не успел закрыться, удар пришелся прямо по плечу, отчего посох треснул. Наемник выдохнул, показывая жестом, что бой окончен. Дик опустил посох, ожидая, пока Слэйд снимет маску и подойдет ближе. Он удовлетворенно похлопал его по спине.   
\- Что ж, уже лучше. Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты меня не подведешь. Прими душ, потом поднимайся в комнату.   
Дик послушно последовал приказу. Он вернул оружие на место и направился в душевую, стараясь не думать о том, что должно будет произойти в спальне. Казалось, столько лет уже прошло, а он по-прежнему не знал, как относиться к происходящему между ними, и презирал себя за то, что какой-то его части хотелось этого. Разумеется, он был благодарен Слэйду. Тот спас его, помог найти жизненный путь. В конце концов, он ведь не принуждал его. Теперь.   
Иногда Дику казалось, что наемник знает его лучше него самого. Гибель родителей оставила его потерянным, брошенным и сломанным, никому не нужным. Он не мог последовать за цирком, полиция определила его в один из приютов Готэма. Та часть жизни сделала его сильнее, он научился давать отпор старшим мальчишкам, а его акробатические навыки позволяли ускользать из самых безвыходных ситуаций, прятаться в труднодоступных местах. Но жизнь в приюте была не для него. Однажды он сбежал, просто бросился, куда глаза глядят, устав от издевательств в приюте и себя самого. Приходилось скитаться, воровать, чтобы прокормиться. Его снова выручали знания, полученные в цирке.   
А потом он столкнулся со Слэйдом.   
К тому времени Дик не ел уже несколько дней и был готов на отчаянные меры. Ему повезло - он ловко обчистил карманы одного типа и бросился наутек. Но его заметили, загнали в угол. Тип оказался каким-то помощником местного мафиози, и его люди, заловившие мальчишку, были вовсе не прочь немного позабавиться с дерзким воришкой, когда из темноты возникла массивная фигура. Наемник без лишних слов разобрался с разошедшимися бандитами, а затем предложил Дику пойти с ним. Ему показались интересными навыки мальчишки, он предположил, что из него может получится что-нибудь толковое.   
Бывший цирковой акробат обрел крышу над головой и еду, но взамен за спасение своей жизни пообещал служить Слэйду. Наемник начал тренировать его, готовя из Дика своего преемника и помощника. Поначалу было сложно. Не считая изнуряющих тренировок, Слэйд требовал полного контроля над его жизнью. Они ездили только туда, куда приказывал Уилсон, Дик выходил на улицу только с разрешения наемника, его распорядок дня был выстроен согласно правилам, и вся его жизнь теперь была посвящена их делу, работе, как говорил наемник. Воспоминания о детстве и цирке постепенно блекли, Дик больше не знал другой жизни, кроме той, что была у него теперь. Он посвящал все свободное время тренировкам, учебе, различным полезным для их работы навыкам, учился воровать. Только одного он не мог делать - убивать. Нежелание отнимать жизни очень раздражало Слэйда, он нередко наказывал мальчишку, но тот лишь покорно терпел. А в следующий раз у него снова дрожали руки. Ему проще было стерпеть жестокость Уилсона, чем лишить жизни даже того, кто этого заслуживал.   
Это случилось после одного задания, в ходе которого Дик успешно ограбил лабораторию и достал образцы, необходимые их заказчику. Адреналин все еще играл в его крови, когда он вернулся на базу, да и юношеские гормоны давали о себе знать, возбуждение было очевидным. Хотя он и замечал раньше заинтересованные взгляды наемника, он не придавал им значение. Так что оказаться под ним на широкой кровати Слэйда все же было неожиданностью. Дальнейшее он помнил смутно. Он сопротивлялся, кажется, кричал, а затем все затмила жуткая боль. Об удовольствии не могло идти и речи.   
Наутро Слэйд вел себя как обычно, будто бы ничего не произошло. Дик дал себе слово, что больше не допустит такого, но у него не хватало сил, чтобы сопротивляться Уилсону. Во второй раз он испытал удовольствие, настолько сильное, какое даже не мог представить.   
И на третий раз он предложил себя сам.   
Дик позволил себе еще несколько минут понежиться под теплой водой, потом закрыл кран, обернул полотенце вокруг бедер и направился наверх.   
Слэйд уже ждал его, полулежа на кровати. Он просматривал что-то на своем ноутбуке, но сразу же отложил его, едва только Дик показался в дверях. Его губы изогнулись в хищной улыбке.   
\- Иди сюда, - он похлопал по кровати рядом с собой. - И подготовь себя.   
Слэйд любил смотреть.   
Дик приблизился, стягивая полотенце, опустился на кровать. Что-то твердое под ногой оказалось тюбиком смазки, и он сжал его, сделав глубокий вдох. Уилсон не торопил его, давая ему необходимое время.   
Он встал на четвереньки, достаточно близко к наемнику, обеспечивая ему хороший вид. Покрыл пальцы смазкой, потянулся к своему члену, лишь слегка сжав, и скользнул дальше. Другой рукой он опирался на простыни. Поза была не самой удобной, зато позволяла Уилсону разглядеть все до малейших деталей. Чуть шире расставив ноги, он коснулся сжатого ануса и, снова глубоко вдохнув, неторопливо ввел палец. Вторжение, как и всегда, поначалу вызвало неприятные ощущения.   
\- Двигайся, - скомандовал Слэйд. Его голос стал ниже, что свидетельствовало о его возбуждении.   
Дик толкнул палец глубже, затем потянул обратно. Через несколько мгновений мышцы привыкли, и движения перестали вызывать дискомфорт. Он облизнул губы, постепенно начиная возбуждаться. Запястье задевало член при движении, добавляя ощущений.   
\- Добавь второй.   
Голос Слэйда заставил его вздрогнуть, но он выполнил приказ. Два пальца вернули дискомфорт, но он все равно задвигал ими быстрее, зная, что тот быстро отступит. У Слэйда вырвался рык, и Дик улыбнулся уголком губ. Несмотря на все обстоятельства, в данный момент власть находилась в его руках. Возможно, отчасти поэтому ему нравилось происходящее, ведь Уилсон не мог устоять перед его телом. Особенно когда он так открыт для него.   
Дик немного развел пальцы и стороны и застонал от натяжения в мышцах. Удивительно, они занимались сексом достаточно часто, а он всегда оставался таким узким, что на подготовку приходилось тратить немало времени. Кончик указательного пальца задел простату, Дик резко выдохнул.   
\- Достаточно, - наемник оказался позади него. Пальцы Дика выскользнули из прохода, он перенес вес тела на обе руки, чтобы чувствовать себя более устойчиво.   
Большие ладони легли ему на ягодицы, разводя их в стороны, еще больше раскрывая его. Он буквально ощущал взгляд Слэйда, скользящий по его телу.   
Вторжение оказалось болезненным, несмотря на подготовку. Дик зашипел. Слэйд потянул его на себя. Он сменил позу, опустившись на лодыжки, и Дик оказался на его бедрах, прижимаясь спиной к груди наемника.   
\- Знаешь, как бы ты ни отрицал, что не желаешь этого, твое тело продолжает реагировать совершенно противоположно, - шепнул ему Уилсон.   
\- Да, пожалуйста, - простонал он. Все, что он хотел, чтобы Слэйд уже начал двигаться.  
Но Уилсон только мягко рассмеялся.  
\- Попроси, как положено.   
\- Пожалуйста, воспользуйтесь мной, - и, немного помедлив, добавил. - Господин.   
\- Умница, - Слэйд довольно потрепал его по волосам, двинув бедрами.   
Он управлял процессом, лишь изредка позволяя Дику насаживаться самому. Их отношения вовсе не напоминали какую-то привязанность. Они были наемниками, учителем и учеником, а по ночам - секс-партнерами. Ничего более, чем простое удовлетворение потребностей. Пусть Дик иногда и сомневался.   
Позже они лежали на кровати, и Слэйд задумчиво водил кончиками пальцев по животу Дика.   
\- Как давно ты не был в городе своих кошмаров? - Дик вздрогнул. Только не... - У нас есть новое задание. Я очень надеюсь, что мне не придется напоминать тебе о необходимости выполнения всех моих правил. Не подведи меня, парень.   
Их путь лежал в Готэм.


End file.
